Wake Up
by BabyShinji
Summary: For are one and only Varia boss. Happy Birthday Xanxus!


Xanxus Oneshot

Pulling on her Varia jacket she set off to fulfill her hard working day as one of the members of Vongola's Independent Assassination Group. _ closed the door after her and locked it making sure that Bel wouldn't be able to get into her room. The hallways were cleaned recently and the walls were covered in expensive artifacts which she doesn't see the point of, it was going to be broken sooner or later. _ passed the kitchen to see Lussuria cooking the guardians morning breakfast.

"Good Morning Lussuria-nee!" _ greeted with a smile on her face.

Lussuria turned around and spotted the blonde hair blue eyed girl gracing him with her presences. A smile passed over Lussuria's face also as he picked her up, spinning her around in circles. She giggled at the man's loving actions towards her.

"Good Morning to you too _-chan! Where are you headed off so early this morning?" He asked going back to his cooking.

"Just to wake the bossu, bye." She said leaving the man confused.

Lussuria stared after the girl not understanding what just happened. When did she start waking the bossu up? When did the bossu ever want to be woken up? Shrugging he turned off the stove and started laying plates on the table.

"VOI!"

Lussuria looked up and saw the swordsman enter the room obviously just gotten out of the shower with his hair dripping water across the floor. Squalo sat down in his spot and started piling food onto his plate.

"Squ would you at least wait until everybody gets here." Lussuria scolded.

"They take to damn long, besides have you seen _ . She missed her morning shift." He said and stuffed a pancake in his mouth.

"Oh she went to go wake this bossu up."

Squalo froze and looked towards the direction of their bossu's room. It was way too early to even think about him getting up by himself but if someone was to force him... Squalo shivered at the thought and went back to his food.

_ slowly opened the door to her bossu's room. She stuck her head in before slipping through the space she made and closed it behind her. Looking around she noted he didn't have many things. A small bar which of course was filled with types of alcohol, two chairs and the biggest bed she had even seen in her life. On the bed was a lump covered in red velvet covers and plush pillows. She tip toed her way across the room until she heard a growl behind her. Glancing over her shoulder she saw the beast among beast.

"How are you Bester?" _ whispered afraid she might wake up her bossu sooner than she planned.

The liger just stared at her strangely wondering what the woman was planning walking into his masters room. Deciding it wasn't worth biting the woman and waking his master in the process he went back to his spot on the floor and fell back to sleep himself. _ praised the lords for her good luck and went back to her destination.

When she reached the edge of the bed she spotted black hair peeking out from under the blankets. _ giggled and pulled the blankets down a little showing the handsome face of her bossu. Even though he was sleeping he was terribly intimidating. It was like he never let his guard down even while in bed. She sat down on the edge of the bed and lightly trailed her finger down the side of his cheek to trace one of his many scars. That was until her finger took control of its and brushed over his lips.

"Bossu" _ whispered.

The man turned over slightly at his rank name before falling back asleep. Frowning _ gripped his shoulder and shook it. When he didn't respond she finally gave in to screaming hoping to wake him up, but when she opened her mouth a hand covered her face. She looked in between the fingers to see dangerously angry red eyes staring into her beautiful blue.

"Trash you better have a good fucking reason for being in here?" Her bossu asked.

When she didn't answer at first and knowing it was wearing his patients his hand gradually started to flame up. Not wanting to get her face scorched off she gripped his wrist in command to let her go.

"Bossu I just wanted to be the first person you saw today." _ said boldly.

Xanxus stared at the young woman in front of him. An idiot she was but she at least had guts. His fingers gripped tighter to her face and dragged her over his body. She landed roughly on the bed and her hands rubbed her face knowing that she will have small burn marks appearing soon. When she had finished treating her face she looked up and blushed.

Xanxus semi-hovered over her with each arm on the sides of her body. His face only a few inches from hers, so close she could smell the lingering alcohol on his breath. Her eyes traveled down and saw that the blanket was thrown across his lap. Surely he wasn't sleeping naked? _ swallowed harshly before forcing her eyes upward. Though they caught sight of his bare chest she struggled to keep a clam face.

"Like what you see trash?" Xanxus asked amused.

"Is that a rhetorical question?" _ asked back.

Xanxus glared at her not liking the response at all. She gave a slight smile before something seemed to click in her mind. _ almost forgot the reason she wanted to see the bossu before anyone else. To think all the planning she went through to make sure Levi was out of the way almost went to waste. Gazing into the red eyes of her bossu she took a deep breath and...

"Happy Birthday Bossu" She said.

Xanxus was taken aback by the sediment. Today was his birthday? He looked at his clock which held the date and saw she was right. Today was his birthday, and he had completely forgot. Wait if it was his birthday...

"You got me up this fucking early to tell me happy birthday?" Xanxus asked.

_ nodded quickly hoping he wouldn't get mad at her. Lussuria did say that bossu should never get up early unless Squalo was the one doing it because he just simply had the ability to never die. Xanxus watched the girl under him fidgeted as they waited in silence for the other to say something.

"If your here where's my damn present, woman?"

_ froze at the question. She hadn't really thought of that. Her bossu was such a difficult person to shop for and she didn't want to buy him more alcohol then he already had. Hoping something would come to mind she did the first thing she could think of. Sitting up she rested her hand against his cheek and gave a sweet kiss to his lips.

Pulling away _ quickly covered her face with her arms prepared for the intense burning sensation she would be getting for even laying a hand on her bossu. When it didn't come she looked up only to see her bossu with a smirk plastered on his face.

"What a half-ass present."

Licking his lips Xanxus could distinctively pick out the taste of sugar. How the woman could taste like sugar and be psychotic enough to be in Varia he'd find out later but right now if he was getting his present it definitely was going to be better and more his style. _ face over heated when his lips connect with hers in a bruising kiss. Wrapping her arms around his neck she pulled him down further only to get her bossu to show who was in command.

Xanxus shift his position so he was more comfortable while he claim what was his. Blood trailed down _ chin as Xanxus bit her lip. His tongue rubbed against the new wound causing a stinging pain and her to whimper his name. _ wondered if this was the greatest idea, but then again if this continued what the hell was she getting on her birthday.


End file.
